The invention relates to a contact protection system for power busbars which serve to supply electric current to switching devices.
Busbars, in particular power busbars, comprise an arrangement of conductors which can be used for distributing electric energy. Busbars are manufactured from aluminium or copper and are generally uninsulated so as to simplify connection and switching elements. Therefore, the contact protection is typically ensured by means of a housing of the switching system.
After the housing is opened, conventional busbars do not offer any contact protection, which means that busbar systems are generally only found in main distribution boards, in which extensive safety measures mean that the access is restricted to correspondingly qualified, electrically skilled personnel.